


Good Sex - One Year Later

by Allerleirauh



Series: Good Sex [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allerleirauh/pseuds/Allerleirauh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak raises the stakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Sex - One Year Later

It never ceases to amaze him. They started out simply as bed-mates but it didn't take long for their casual encounters to turn into far, far more. After dancing around one another for more years than he cares to remember, it finally took just one shared late night drink in Quark's and an oh so casual remark by Julian. That was the first night they spent together.

What followed had all the feeling of being trapped in an avalanche for him. Whether the mistrust and caution were truly part of his nature or ingrained in long years of training didn't really matter. Whatever the cause, the resulting feelings of being swept away and swept under by a force much larger than himself were equally scarifying and exhilarating.

One year has passed since that evening in Quark's, and what a year it has been. More than once he has felt practically torn in half by his own conflicting emotions, wanting more and wanting to keep his reserve, his aloofness at the same time.

In contrast, Julian took to their deepening relationship with the attitude of a cliff diver. He threw himself into it carelessly and fearlessly and he always acted like someone, who by some arcane and secret wisdom knows that even if he might slip or fall, he will always be caught. And of course Elim has done everything to do just that.

A sharp bite to his chin brings him back to the present. "Do you have _any_ idea how impolite it is to let your mind wander like this? Especially considering those fingers of yours shoved up my ass?" Julian's tone of voice lies somewhere between amusement and exasperation.

And yes, that is another aspect of his favourite Human he'd never expected, although it has proven to be a constant source of sometimes slightly scandalized delight for him.

In uniform Dr. Julian Bashir is the very paragon of the virtuous and righteous Starfleet officer. The very model of that infuriating casual superiority that the Federation likes to promote in all their dealings with other less fortunate and enlightened species. Because of that perfect image the transformation that happens whenever Julian sheds his uniform is all the more dramatic.

The private Julian Bashir whom only a few people on DS9 have ever seen is a man with far more edges and angles, and very unlike that stereotypical Starfleet officer. It is a man that Elim finds far more fascinating than he'd normally admit, even to himself.

The naked Julian Bashir is an even more enthralling creature, that above everything else shows such a shocking lack of inhibition it left Elim speechless on their first encounter. A year of frequent morning-afters hasn't cured him of his occasionally intense embarrassment by some of the things they have said or done in the previous night. Naturally Julian just treats him to a wide smile or a laugh on theses occasions and promises something even more outrageous for their next time.

Another even sharper bite, this time to his shoulder and now there is a marked impatience in Julian's voice. "You know, I could read a book instead, even an enigma tale would do." Clenching muscles around his fingers reinforce the threat.

He pulls them free and wipes them on the bed-sheet. Not so long ago that act alone would've made him cringe inwardly, now he spares the messy and glistening smear of lubricant only one distracted glance before focusing his attention completely on his lover. He brings his hand up to Julian's neck. The caress he intends is always a sure way to distract Julian and it's become an almost ritualistic gesture between them whenever he feels the need to apologize for something. He expects Julian to move into his touch but to his surprise his wrist is caught in a firm grip, his hand captured halfway between them.

Julian shifts slightly, getting up from his sitting position in Elim's lap until he's kneeling in front of him. Not a small feat considering that he seems quite intent not to let go of Elim's captured wrist during the whole manoeuvre.

"Stretch your legs. I want to straddle you," Julian says and as Elim complies he moves on top of him, settling himself comfortably.

Giving him a wicked grin Julian leans forward and starts to lick at Elim's fingers, one after the other. The gesture is as sensual as it is provocative and it causes his already racing heart to beat even faster. Julian's wet, soft tongue darts out, playfully laving over each fingertip before he catches them between his teeth and then continues to suck each down to its root. It's an almost mesmerizing gesture and he watches in fascination as small rivulets of spittle start to slowly run over the back of his hand.

"Tell me what were you thinking about," Julian says between one sucking motion and the next. He has reached the thumb now and treating it with special care, he brings slightly more of his teeth into play as he did with the other fingers. The sight and sensations make Elim shiver.

"You," he says softly.

"Liar."

"Not this time," he protests. "I was thinking about that evening in Quark's. You were talking about sex."

"I remember," a pause, then, "in case you haven't noticed: at the moment I'm trying to _have_ sex, not just talk about it," Julian chides him.

Following a sudden inspiration Elim waits until Julian has turned his attention back to his fingers. Leaning forward he lets his own tongue join Julian's as it licks a slow trail around his thumb.

The action meets with Julian's approval. Obviously being once again sure that he has Elim's undivided attention, Julian lets go of his thumb. Instead he seeks out his mouth, just a quick and sloppy open mouthed kiss that leaves Elim aching for more. Then Julian grips him by the shoulders and shoves him back hard. He doesn't put up any resistance. His back hits the mattress and Julian comes after him, stretching himself out on top of him, pushing at Elim's legs to spread them, to make room for Julian to settle between them.

"I had wanted to ride you, but I've changed my mind. At least for now. I believe this evening calls for something more enterprising," Julian whispers into his ear. He pulls back and wiggling his eyebrows he asks teasingly, "Nervous?"

Elim raises an eye-ridge in response and replies just as softly, "Never," and of course _that_ earns him another, "Liar," whispered into his ear again. However the admonishment is followed by a velvety tongue and soft lips that lick and suck at the pulse point at his neck.

"My fearless Cardassian, with a heart beating so frantically, fluttering like a wild bird in its cage," Julian says and then pulls back again. "Now I feel _really_ challenged to justify such apprehension," he adds and his face shows another wicked smile. He stops any protests about the second "Liar" Elim might have made with another long kiss.

Then Julian's mouth is at his ear again. "Just let me. I promise you won't regret it," a pause, then, "Oh, and try to relax, will you?" A soft chuckle accompanied by a gust of warm breath, then Julian starts to make his way down Elim's body.

Of course Elim is apprehensive. He knows he has every reason to be but he also feels an excited keenness. Inadvertently, and he hasn't really done it on purpose, his wandering mind has pushed his lover to his most mischievous. Having Julian in this kind of dangerous mood always promises an experience of high intensity. The anticipation alone causes a fluttering in his stomach and it does nothing to calm his wildly beating heart.

He lets his hands brush through Julian's hair, revelling in the texture, willing and content to wait for whatever his lover might come up with.

Julian is concentrating all his attention on Elim's right neck ridge, alternately licking and biting and doing his best to slowly drive him insane. He's just starting to contemplate counter-moves, already wavering in his resolve to allow Julian to lead him when the ministrations stop abruptly. Pulling back slightly, Julian gives him a calculating look. Then he smiles. "Talk to me," he says.

"What?"

"About your day? I don't know, some filthy thoughts about Jadzia perhaps?" He pauses for a moment, then says, "No, you know what I'd really like to hear? Something I've been pestering you about for ages."

Delivering a long sweep of his tongue that starts at the first faint ridge traces on Elim's shoulder up to the shell of his ear Julian whispers again, "Tell me a fantasy of yours, something naughty."

He moves downward again paying Elim's chest and abdomen only the slightest attention, clearly intent on getting to the main attraction without further detours. He has issued a request and a challenge and obviously Julian is very sure that he will rise to it.

Oh yes, Julian has pestered him about telling at least one of his sexual fantasies. He has evaded an answer time and again but it seems that he's reached the end of the rope now. He has a distinct feeling that a "No" or even silence won't be accepted tonight.

"Very well," Elim says just as a hot and eager mouth closes around his cock and makes him forget anything more complex or articulate than a surprised and hoarse "Oh yes, please."

The mouth vanishes instantly. "Don't lose track, Elim," Julian admonishes gently. His hands slowly caress the insides of Elim's thighs, drawing circles there. It's a gesture that is much more soothing than arousing and absolutely not what he wants.

Elim barely swallows a curse but says, "I won't, don't stop. Where was I?"

"You haven't even started," Julian replies and instead of returning to Elim's cock his mouth now moves lower. Fingers start to rub and knead his balls gently while the mouth sucks first on one then the other. The sensation is delicious but not as dangerously distracting as Julian's mouth on his cock was.

"Yes..., so..., a fantasy... We are in your quarters and we are in bed," he says and it sounds pathetically clumsy. It feels like talking in a foreign language he hasn't fully grasped yet.

Again Julian's mouth stops but only to say, "A promising start," before it returns to its sucking.

"I'm on my back and you're on top of me," Elim resumes his narrative.

Now one of Julian's hands moves even lower and two fingers start to rub at his perineum. It causes a shiver to run down his spine and he moves his legs slightly wider apart. Clearly Julian plans to do this on a strict quid pro quo basis, rewarding every detail of his fantasy with another caress or touch or stroke. He can live with that he thinks, then arches his back involuntarily as the same two fingers continue their rubbing even further down, once circling his hole, then stroking slowly and firmly across it.

When they stop again he obediently continues, "You're riding me, just like you planned tonight," and as expected Julian's fingers pick up their stroking. Their motions alternate now between soft circles, a gentle rimming with an occasional push in, and hard strokes across that leave him once again aching for more.

He pulls his feet up, plants them on the mattress with his knees bent, trying to give Julian better access.

"You've had a bad day in the infirmary and I've been waiting in your quarters for you," he says. "We're taking our time. There's no hurry. Your movements are slow and sensual as you roll your hips taking me deep inside you. I've been very thorough, very careful in stretching you before and you're so loose, so wide open, so willing to be filled."

His breath hitches as Julian's mouth closes around his cock again. Julian swallows him down whole while the fingers now slowly press inside him.

His voice is shaky when he says, "I take it you appreciate my tale?"

Julian withdraws a bit and the approving hum around his cock sends a sharp spike of arousal through his body, making him tense up. Just for a fleeting second he sees himself grabbing Julian's head, holding him in place while he fucks that beautiful mouth to completion.

It's not as if he's never done exactly that before, but not tonight. This is Julian's game and it follows a different pace. That doesn't mean that he's without control however. He has his words to wield as he pleases and playing with words is something he has always excelled at. Tonight it's a learning experience and he's slowly getting comfortable with this.

 He consciously relaxes and tries to envision a naked Quark and his arousal considerably lessens: perfect - ugly and bordering on masochism - but perfect.

"Where was I?" he says and his voice is steady once again, "Oh, yes. You're riding me. I have my hands on your hips, holding you, keeping you down, guiding your every move. I'm close to coming and you would be too if I hadn't stopped you from touching yourself so far."

Suddenly both the mouth and the fingers are gone and Elim feels instantly bereft. That's really unfair criticism he wants to say when Julian comes up for another open mouthed kiss. First it's Julian's tongue that pushes into his mouth but it's soon replaced by Julian's fingers.

"Suck them," Julian says a bit breathless and he complies, twirling his tongue around them, coating them liberally with his saliva. They are glistening in the soft illumination of Julian's quarters when he finally pulls them out. "Go on," he says and vanishes downwards again.

 Ignoring Elim's cock, Julian returns to licking his balls while his fingers now press inside him in earnest. It burns and when the fingers nudge his prostate, Elim groans in pleasure. He tries to push down on those fingers wanting to repeat the sensation but Julian immediately pulls them back. "Go on," he says again.

For a second Elim has no idea where he has stopped in his fantasy. Then he remembers and picks up his plot again. He's really warming up to this, in fact he starts to enjoy himself tremendously.

"I'm so close to coming," he says, "and every of your motions drives me closer to the brink. I tell you to help me sit up. It takes only a bit of shifting and now I have you in my lap. One hand I place on your shoulder, pressing you down on me. I reach around you with the other and now I can explore where our bodies are joined: the base of my cock and your asshole, stretched so snugly around me."

There comes a groan from Julian and while the fingers in Elim's ass don't move, Julian's mouth once again shifts to his cock. He sucks just at the crown, closing his mouth around it. Letting it go, he gives it a couple of licks, then once again sucks at it.

 "Yes, you do love that cock, right? And isn't it fortuitous that it is so fat? I remember the first time I had you ride me - how you squirmed and gasped while your hungry little hole took one inch after the other, greedily closing around me - just like that beautiful mouth of yours is doing now."

He raises himself on his elbows. He wants to see Julian. He wants to see his eyes as he continues.

"In my fantasy I'm fingering that tautly stretched hole of yours while you writhe in my lap. Being inside you is always such a tight fit. It's like slipping in a glove made out of the finest kid-leather tailored just for me alone - a perfect fit." He chuckles softly at the joke and Julian's eyes glitter with amusement.

He continues, "You're desperate, so very desperate for more and as my fingers glide over that soft and slippery skin you start to moan. It's a wonderful sound and knowing that I'm the cause for it is such a turn on. I ask you to clench up for me, to tighten that sweet little ass of yours just a bit further. You obey without hesitation and the feeling is  exquisite. I tell you so while I let my strokes around your asshole grow firmer. My fingers rub hard at your sensitive taut flesh and you're trembling in anticipation because you know what will come next.

"Finally I push just one fingertip in alongside my cock and it instantly makes you clench up even more. Your whole body tenses and you shiver at the burn. It's the final straw for me and I'm coming. Pulling my finger out I grab both your shoulders to press you down on me, to press up into you as hard as I can while I empty myself deep inside you."

Elim's gaze is met by a look so hungry now, so predatory, it makes his arousal spike high. Julian moves as if he wants to swallow him again, but Elim stops him with a hand to his chin. Then he pauses again. It's such a gorgeous sight: Julian resting between his legs, his mouth closed around the crown of Elim's cock. Julian's eyes fixed on his face, waiting for him to continue.

He manages an amused chuckle even if all his body really wants to do now is to find release. Instead he says, "I'm not finished. You remember that I said in the beginning that I had been waiting in your quarters, right?"

Julian gives a single nod and it drives Elim's cock further into his mouth again, just the tiniest bit, but it's almost enough to break his control. He bites his lower lip, hard.

Then he continues, "Now I'm having you in my lap, my spent cock still deep inside you and you start to get restless. You haven't come yet, so you want to get off me. You want to touch yourself - you're ready to do anything just as long as it will allow you to come. I'm petting you soothingly. I have plans what will come next. I made them while I waited for you and I wanted you in exactly this state of mind: desperate, teetering on the edge and willing to let me do everything I want to you."

He pauses and waits for Julian to react in any way but he remains absolutely motionless now, watching and listening to his tale in rapt attention.

"Your head rests on my shoulder, so you can't see what I'm pulling from beneath the sheets behind you. It's a little something I bought. Well, not so little to be precise, but that's just semantics."

He sees Julian's eyes widen while his mouth still remains motionless.

"I tell you that I want you to slowly move up but to make sure that nothing of my come seeps out of you and you nod silently. You rise slowly and just as I feel the head of my cock slip out of you, I start to push the plug inside you."

Julian lets go of his cock in an instant. "You what?" he asks and his low voice betrays just how turned on he is by the picture Elim is painting for them.

"I'm very,... very slowly pressing that massive plug up your ass, my dear. It's even wider than my cock, perfect for filling you up completely. And how you squirm and moan now, how you struggle to adjust. Your eyes are fluttering shut and there's this look of intense concentration on your face. The look you always have when presented with a real challenge. It takes some time and a quite hard push in the end but finally it's securely nestled inside you.

"I can feel that you're stretched to your absolute limit now. I let my fingers once again caress your flesh. I keep to a very gentle rubbing with just the littlest soft nudges to the base of the plug that make it shift inside you and make your breath hitch whenever it happens.

"I've been carefully holding you up until then. Now I let you sit down again. When your stuffed ass hits the mattress for the first time you look like you might come just like that. You're reduced to soft keening sounds now, only a hairbreadth away from orgasm."

Julian's eyes have turned to slits. He grabs the base of Elim's cock with his free hand and he starts to suck on the crown again. His fingers, still firmly lodged in Elim's ass, push further in, picking up a rough pumping motion. He's clearly done with staying passive.

Elim can't suppress the groan Julian's renewed ministrations draw from him. This has turned into a race now, a race he's determined to win.

"You look at me," he continues, "and there's utter shock in your eyes. I imagine that plug just hit your sweet spot and hit it hard. It's..." He breaks off. "Oh yes please, do that again, no not _that_ , yes, _yes_ _that_."

He hisses sharply as Julian's fingers perform some evil twisting.

He goes on, "I tell you to lie down on your back and..." Again he stops in mid-sentence, relishing the sharp build-up of his own climax but there's at least one sentence to conclude his tale and he won't come before.

"There's that keening coming from you again as I move between your legs. You've spread them wide for me, holding on to your knees with your feet in the air."

He draws a very shaky breath.

"All it takes is another soft push at the plug's base while I swallow your cock down whole and it's such a glorious sight as you come."

 And finally, finally he allows himself to come too. He lets himself fall back while Julian's mouth and fingers drive him over the brink. It's the sweetest sensation to feel the rush of orgasm and to feel Julian swallow it all raises it to perfection. He closes his eyes to shut everything else out, to fully concentrate on the feeling.

***

When Julian moves upwards again Elim is only mildly interested in the proceedings but he willingly submits when he feels Julian's tongue push into his mouth. The kiss is languid but ends far too soon for his taste. It takes him a while to realize though that nothing else is happening and he opens his eyes.

Julian stares at him and there's the most curious expression on his face: part exasperation, part amusement and a notable hint of irritation.

"You are the most bizarre creature I've ever met, let alone fucked," Julian says slowly, pronouncing every word with sharp precision. "You are aware that this stunt clearly calls for revenge, right?" His eyes narrow and Elim can't help but smile.

"You can certainly try," he says.

For a second Julian appears to be speechless. It's the tiniest facial expressions that betray him. It starts with a twitching of the corners of his mouth, his eyes widen again and he wrinkles his nose. At last he erupts into loud laughter.

"Whatever happened to my prim and proper Cardassian lover of a year ago, I wonder?"

"I suspect you corrupted him," Elim replies and he does his best to sound as prim and proper as he can. It elicits another gush of laughter from Julian. He stops abruptly though and says, "Good, and believe me the corruption is quite mutual."

They share a look that is suddenly far more serious than everything that's been said or done in the past hour or so. To Elim it's a look shared between accomplices - not by partners in crime, but by two aliens who have grown used to meet on neutral ground. Two aliens who have learned to enjoy these meetings, even if it frequently is a guilty pleasure on both sides. It's neutral ground where they negotiate each day. It's neutral ground that allows them to reach across the abyss of species, of age and the whole legion of so diverse and often exclusive concepts and ideas that threaten to drive them apart.

The fact that their neutral ground also includes the most fabulous sex is a wonderful bonus of course.

He wonders if Julian's thoughts are following the same path and he's about to ask when Julian leans down again and whispers into his ear, his tone so very casual, "I'm going to make you beg, you know?" and all the sudden seriousness is instantly blown to pieces.

"Tonight? I doubt it," he answers smugly, stretching himself languidly letting his hands rest on Julian's ass-cheeks, giving them a casual pat.

Narrowing his eyes and cocking his head to the side, Julian replies, "No, not tonight. I definitely lack the patience now." He presses down and rubs his still hard erection against Elim's groin. "And I don't want you to see it coming. No I think right now, I'm in the mood for something more uncomplicated and less drawn out," Julian smiles widely.

"Hand me the lube, will you?"

END


End file.
